The Room
by viviannnnn
Summary: When Sasuke entered The Room, he was prepared to face anything Sakura threw at him. Or so he thought.[Somewhat Crack]


**A/N**: **Cuito **and I were talking about some crack and she proposed a small challenge for the both of us. Theme: Crack! Spanking. This was after my updated chapter of Tenderness so naturally the couple would be SasuSaku. While we were talking about this, a couple of ideas formed in my head and it was about 1 in the morning so I had to get cracking (What a pun). I finished it about an hour later at 2 (granted, my teacher reprimanded me for falling asleep in class) but when I re-read it...well, it wasn't crack. It's more of a PWP except without the porn--somewhat.

Hope you enjoy it. If any mistakes are popping out at you, feel free to notify me.

* * *

Sasuke wondered for a brief moment why it was that he was called into The Room. He could have sworn he came back from the last mission with a little less than only a broken arm and some fractured ribs (which happened to have healed quite nicely). He remembered the last time he was called into The Room and it resulted in a few broken doors, three chidori-ed hospital beds and both of his shoulders dislocated approximately six times only to be healed in the next few seconds. All that struggling for a disinfected shot that Sakura claimed to be her new remedy for the so-called virus that seemingly replaced the flu.

It wasn't only Sasuke that was swayed by Sakura. Unfortunately, or not, Naruto was called in the day before Sasuke's vaccine shot but he was sure Naruto hadn't received the same treatment he had. Because Sasuke clearly recalled the blonde coming out with a grin that was ready to split his face in half rather than the bitter frown the Uchiha prodigy wore when he came out.

Determined to find out the reason why the Kyuubi vessel came out feeling like he was the king of the world and why he came out feeling like sandals that had just stepped on shit, he was prepared to face anything Sakura threw at him.

Or so he thought.

- - - - -

"Sakura, I don't have all day." Sasuke kissed his tongue in an impatient manner, tapping his fingers against the new hospital bed that was recently replaced.

"Oh hush, Sasuke. Naruto didn't complain when he came in for the shot." The medic-nin responded from the opposite side of the room as she prepped for the medical exam.

He rolled his eyes in exaggeration and was to retort to the statement but stopped short when he spotted the needle she held between the tips of her thumb and index finger. "What is _that_?" He sputtered, looking at the _thing_ that was supposed to hold him immune to the NEW virus that was spreading its democracy in the Leaf.

Sakura glanced down at the needle and lifted her eyes to meet with his in puzzled stare. "What are you talking about, Sasuke? It's a regular needle."

He must have missed something during the interval of his time away from home because apparently, Konoha's medical supplies seemed to have upgraded from being short to suddenly…sufficiently adequate. Sasuke grumbled something under his breath before peeling off his jacket and tossing it carelessly on the floor. He looked away from Sakura as he cuffed his sleeves, baring his tanned arms to her.

The kunoichi continued to stare at him in perplex. "What are you doing?"

Sasuke turned to her and raised an elegant eyebrow, questioning her insanity. "Preparing for the shot?"

A light bulb must have blinked inside the woman's mind as she comprehended the situation and let out a spasm of giggles. "Silly! Didn't Naruto tell you?" She twirled to the table besides her and grabbed a pad of cotton, skillfully squirting alcohol on the white fluffy material

"Tell me what? I thought I was your guinea pig for this shot." His once lifted eyebrow quickly descended and formed a tight knot with its twin in contemplation.

"Of course not. I know better than to try anything on you without trying it on Naruto first." Sakura took a step forward and motioned for Sasuke to get off the bed. "And seeing how much Naruto had..." She paused for a moment, thinking of a term that was best suited for the situation. "_No problem_ with it, I don't see why you should complain."

Unaware of what she was doing and distracted by the off-handed insult, he obeyed her as he searched his mind for any recollection of the blonde coming in for a shot before him. His lips pursed tightly together when he considered the time Naruto had came out with a smile but promptly dismissed that idea. If anyone hated hospitals and medical check-ups more than he did; it would be Naruto.

Unless…

His head whipped around to find Sakura's fingers trailing the bands of his pants and somehow in the midst of his thoughts she had managed to unbutton his pants and was in process of unzipping it.

"Sakura! What are you—" The rest of his inquiry was rudely cut off by the weight of a female anatomy against his back. Sasuke stiffened considerably when he felt the swells of his teammate's breasts pressed against his shoulder blades and naturally he felt one of her legs moving along his as it tangled around the front.

"Sasuke…" She whispered huskily in his ears, her fingers leaving the zipper of his pants and trailing dangerously across his middle. Her left hand grasped his and laced their fingers together but Sasuke was too busy trying to distract himself from the hand that fluttered up his right arm and fleetingly across the base of his neck. Where her fingers streamed, goose bumps followed.

Her hands left all parts of his body and were suddenly holding onto the back of his pants, traveling to a secure spot in his front pockets where she dug her sharp nails into the pouches of the pants, biting a tinge of his thigh. Sasuke's eyes instinctively closed and it took all his self control not to let out a groan. And when he felt the fresh wave of air slapping against his legs, he knew she had pulled down his pants.

He said he was prepared for anything Sakura threw at him; but he was certainly not expecting this.

Sasuke felt the coolness of her fingers making its way over his hips, slightly hovering above it as if teasing him. Her voice made its way to his ears and he strained himself to listen to her rather than paying attention to where her hands were playing.

"Relax, Sasuke. Naruto wasn't this tense." His eyes snapped open when he heard her comment and anger thrilled him but was quickly replaced with a grunt when he felt the full grip of her two hands on his ass. Automatically, he flexed his bottom and Sakura grinned when she felt the firmness of his muscle. "Good. Keep it there."

Before Sasuke was able to ask her what in the hell she was talking about, he felt a sharp prick from behind and a sense of pressure being injected. His mouth shot open and in an angry respond, "Sakura! What the fuck!"

Ignoring his unnecessary comment, Sakura drew back her hand and slapped it against the bottom cheeks. The Uchiha instantly stiffened and in response his butt contracted tightly. The medic-nin smiled as she gave his bottom a few more slaps to reassure that it would stay that way as she prepared him for another shot.

_How many fucking shots is she giving me?_

"Now Sasuke, I did it to Naruto on the bed. We were in a much more _comfortable _position. Are you really going to give me a hard time?" The man had just about enough and he attempted to turn around and fully intended to dress himself but was kept at the prone stance by a powerful arm. "Because if you do…" Sasuke cringed when a stinging sensation filled his bottom half and left a tingling feel at the front. "I know many ways I can fix it." Sakura's hand made contact with his ass again and this time he had to bite his tongue from crying out for more.

The woman smiled at the result she'd gotten and decided to take full advantage of the vulnerable Uchiha. Sakura relaxed her fingers and drew back her hand then flung it forward as it came in hard contact with Sasuke's ass. The sound of the spank echoed of the walls of the room and Sasuke tried to discern whether or not the tightening of his boxers was due to the effects of the spank or something else.

The medic-nin dipped her foot between his legs and tugged the rest of his pants off. "Now, listen to your doctor." She pushed him against the bed and Sasuke had to will his arms to move in order to brace his fall on the bed. "Because she knows what's best for you."

Sasuke let out a shuddering breath when the feeling of her knee slid between his legs and grazed his manly section. Sakura skimmed her slender fingers around his thighs, carving exotic patterns on his skin before it disappeared behind him. He was sure he could not have gotten any harder when he felt her slap his bottom once again.

The man coped with the manipulation for too long and made an effort to stop her groping and 'probing' by clasping his own hand on top of hers. He was frozen when her next whispers caught his ears. "You should feel special, Sasuke-kun. I've never treated Naruto this far."

That day, Sasuke came out of The Room with much more than a grin on.


End file.
